Tatsumi's Mission
by Flawed Fire
Summary: [2 Shot] Tatsumi accepts a mission to slay a drug smuggler. His mission was going smoothly, until he stumbles upon Esdese. [T for language] [No violence/sexual content] [Might turn into a 3 shot]
1. Tatsumi's Mission

**After following the manga and watching the new anime, I had to try to do this.**

**I strayed from the storyline to give Tatsumi his own mission, and it goes horribly wrong. 2 SHOT**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, disclaimers are annoying ik ik.**

* * *

Tatsumi knew 1 thing very well, he was in the worse situation possible. In his defense, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that he ran into _her_ again. _Her_ as in no other than the woman who pursued the teen in love. _Esdese_ to be specific. The cold hearted killer with a soft spot for Tatsumi.

He had received payment from a client. A young boy, appearance nearing the age of 8. He was an orphan. He had saved up his small allowance over 3 years, yes, since he was 5. The money summed up well, but that was out of the topic. The boy, remaining nameless, had asked Tatsumi, more or less of begged, to slay an abusive man. The man was nicknamed _Striker_ and had adopted children from the orphanage, it was known later that this S_triker_ had physically abused the children, and used them to smuggle drugs and other illegal goods. The orphaned boy was none of those victims, but had received word that his sister and older brother were killed by "police" for smuggling the goods. The boy was broken in heart, his only family was killed by the wretched world, or the rotten capital. Tatsumi agreed, and went on with this mission.

He was convinced that he didn't need help, so assured the boss that he'll come out of it alive.

He was sure, until now. He had traveled to a distant village, with word that the culprit was on the run. He had only realized, the village was until siege, by none other than Esdese. Tatsumi did not realize this until it was too late. The strange thing is, Esdese was only accompanied by several hundred army men under her order, but none of them were any of the Jaegers.

As he arrived in the village, he saw her. Her long blue hair, tall frame, and an aura that would strike terror in the hearts of even a danger beast. _'Crap! Why is she here?'_

The general sensed a familiar presence. She walked towards a group of barrels. She looked around, nobody was there. Tatsumi gave a shakey sigh, a mistake on his account. Esdese looked at a single barrel, picked it up, and dropped it down. The barrel broken, revealing the brown haired boy, Tatsumi. _'Why can't I use my teigu?!'_

* * *

**[I forgot if it was teigu or tengu so I just went with what I can remember]**


	2. Tatsumi's Escape

**Btw, this contains light spoilers from the manga, don't read if you're only following the anime or the anime hasn't showed the whole "Esdese claiming Tatsumi" part.**

**I got pretty lazy after the first half, but then I decided... 'Stop slacking'**

**And to reply to Jamesk19 = I do plan to write more one shots, I have one in mind but I haven't started typing it yet. Also, it is a new series but I do hope Akame ga Kiru gains more support in fanfictions. Thanks for that! ^3^**

**And also to Kuroshiroryuu = Thanks for assuring I didn't make a mistake. This is the 2nd half so thanks for waiting!**

**I rushed to type this as soon as I woke from my 6 hour sleep. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tatsumi hid his teigu in another barrel, hoping nobody would notice. Esdese looked in pure surprise to find the one 'who got away'. She picked up Tatsumi and hugged him tightly. "Oh Tatsumi, how dare you run away!" She pouted innocently. Then a grin appeared. "We're together now so it must be fate we were meant to be."

Tatsumi nervously smiled to the seemingly warm cold hearted woman. "I-it must be fate." He bit his tongue. '_Fate must want Tatsumi dead or something._'_  
_

Esdese put down Tatsumi. "I won't ask where you went off last time, so don't worry. I'll keep you with me from now on."

Tatsumi's heart pounded. What if Esdese pulled off the same thing as when they first met. Tatsumi took a step back but was stopped by a grip on his wrist. Esdese tightly wrapped her hand around Tatsumi's wrist. She shot a glare at Tatsumi. "Where are you going Tatsumi?" She asked softly.

Tatsumi tensed up. "I-I heard this village h-has... a nice..." Tatsumi was in a loss for words. He knew nothing about this village and only came to kill some drug smuggler.

"Nice what?" Esdese patiently waited for Tatsumi to finish his sentence.

"A-a nice lake nearby! Y-yeah." Tatsumi felt his brain turn to mush. "I was gonna go find it?"

Esdese smiled. She placed her hand on his soft brown hair. "Yes, I've seen it on my way here. Looks _romantic._" She carefully pronounced the last word. Tatsumi needed to run away. "We can see it once I confirm that _he_ is in the village."

"He?" Tatsumi tugged on his arm slightly.

"One of the Prime Minister's distant relatives ran all the way here in order to escape some assassins. I was given the task of protecting him until the assassin has been caught."

Tatsumi's heart practically jumped out of his chest. '_Crap. This is not good. This is not good!'_

Tatsumi took a step back. His wrist sweaty enough to loosen Esdese's grip. "I-I didn't see anyone who looked suspicious here. He probably went to another village or something."

"Tatsumi, I want to take your word for it but I can't until I see for myself."

* * *

Akame was cutting up potatos for dinner. "Tatsumi didn't come back in time."

Leone stretched out her arms. "I sure that guy got caught up."

Rabac walked into the kitchen. "Hey Akame, should we look for Tatsumi. He could be dying out somewhere."

Akame stabbed the counter. "Let's go."

Before Akame reached the outside of the kitchen, she was stopped. Mein stood in front of her. "Come on guys! Have some faith, I'm sure he's just delaying."

* * *

Tatsumi awkwardly sat next to Esdese during a meeting. She checked the village and found the smuggler _S__triker_ in the village and decided to have a brief meeting.

"Esdese, it's wonderful to see you! I was afraid for my life, some brat put a hit on me for sure!" His voice was grimy and deep. This man was apparently overweight and poor in health due to active use of tobacco and smokes. "Who is that young man besides you Esdese?" He looked to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi tried to avoid eye contact. Esdese wrapped her arm around Tatsumi's neck. "This is Tatsumi, he's my lover."

Tatsumi's face turned to a bright cherry red. The man laughed. "Oh! Young Tatsumi, you're hell of a hole lucky to be Esdese's lover. She treats you more than well I presume?"

Tatsumi tensed up more. "Sh-she treats me very well..."

* * *

After the meeting, Esdese and Tatsumi went to the lake. It was beautiful, fish sometimes jumped out and their scales reflected many colors. Esdese wrapped her arms around Tatsumi and he was pulled into her lap. She intended on never letting go of the smaller male.

"I wish we could spend forever here. It's so peaceful and you're here Tatsumi." Esdese looked at the boy, who was flustered and thinking of an escape. "I love you Tatsumi, your face, your strength, and your smile."

Tatsumi felt bad for trying to escape, but he knew they were on opposite sides of the war. Then they heard a crash. Esdese let go of Tatsumi and rushed to see what happened. Tatsumi followed and hid behind a tree. The hut where the drug smuggler slept had collapsed. Esdese's soldiers pulled off the rubble. The man was dead.

Esdese realized she left Tatsumi and ran back to see if he was there. Tatsumi had escaped again. '_We'll meet again. I promise that, my beloved Tatsumi._'

* * *

Tatsumi entered the Night Raid's base. He was tired and put off everyone's questions to go to sleep.

"The next time we meet, we're most likely to meet as enemies. _My love._"

* * *

**So there you have it, a TatsumixEsdese two shot. Sorry for the shortness.**


End file.
